Challenges
by XxVioletCatxX
Summary: Things get get slightly more interesting when Batman introduces a new member to the team. How will things turn out with the new addition? You'll just have to read and find out XxVioletCatxX


**A/N:** I wrote this differently, it starts from the first season (a couple of episodes in.) :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

* * *

"You're joking, right?"

Wally looked over at Robin in confusion, he must have been hearing wrong, this couldn't be right. Superboy glared at the boy wonder, he was not going to accept this.

"What do you mean Batman is giving us another member! Don't we have enough?!" Superboy agreed with Artemis, he did not feel like dealing with more people, he could barely stand the people he worked with now.

"C'mon guys, it's not that bad, I think this will be a good opportunity to get along with others!" Megan smiled reassuringly at her teammates; Aqualad nodded his head in agreement. Robin smirked and shook his head, "It's not my call to make, Batman is pulling all the strings, but trust me I've met our new member and she's really nice."

Everyone fell silent and looked at him; Wally was the first to react with a charming smile on his face, "Did you say 'she'? Because it's hard enough to keep the ladies from falling at my feet and-"

Artemis rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of the head, "The only reason they would be falling at your feet is because of your rank breath." Wally pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, he didn't have "rank" breath, he would know because he brushed and flossed every day.

"Would you guys quit it, and Wally, don't worry about her 'falling at your feet' because she has her eyes set on a different guy." Robin smirked as if knowing something they didn't, which would be most of the time.

Superboy closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to control his anger was harder than expected, especially with his team. "Where are Batman and the newbie anyway?" A glare was shot his way.

"They'll be here in a couple of minutes, and don't pick on her; she's really shy when she's not in her uniform." Robin glared at Wally especially hard, "I won't pick on her, yeesh!"

Aqualad shook his head and thought things through; he wasn't really sure how to react to a new member of the team. On one hand he was excited to have a different person to befriend, but on the other; he was afraid of how the dynamic of their fighting would go. Megan was having similar thoughts, well not really. What was really bugging her was that the new member was going to be a female that could potentially flirt with Superboy, like Artemis did on her first day.

"This is stupid, why do we need someone else, we're fine with just us." Superboy was never one to deal well with change.

"Because it would help you guys learn that things will never stay the same." A deep baritone voice replied. Everyone turned their heads to the Dark Knight himself, not expecting him to be standing in their living room.

"Now if you all would follow me, I would like to introduce you to your new teammate." With that he exited the living room, leaving the teenagers to follow. Once they entered they heard Batman whispering to a figure standing just out of their view. Superboy tilted his head slightly, that was weird; he couldn't hear them. Hearing a slight chuckle coming from Robin he turned towards him, "What's so funny?"

Letting out another chuckle Robin grinned, "You can't hear them because they're not actually talking, their mouthing the words."

Wally gave a confused "huh?" making Aqualad sigh, "He means, they're reading each other's lips."

"Oh! Pssh, I totally knew that." Artemis rolled her eyes and was about to comment, when she was interrupted by Batman clearing his throat. "This is your new teammate. Natasha."

A girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a nice fitting black t-shirt with what looked like purple paint splatter and some black skinny jeans, adorning her feet were converse sneakers, stood next to Batman. Megan blinked when she noticed the girl's purple highlights, "Is your hair naturally like that?"

Wally chuckled, "No, those are highlights; she got them put into her hair. They come out eventually!"

Megan nodded her head in slight confusion, but asked no more further questions, seeing as the poor girl looked like she was about to faint. Superboy glared at her from his perch leaning against the wall, he didn't feel right; there was just something off about this whole ordeal.

Sighing at his friends rudeness, besides Robin who was already next to the girl and showing her something on his phone, Aqualad walked up to the teenager and extended a hand, "Hi, my name is Kaldur and it is nice to meet you." Aqualad smiled at the girls' shy handshake. Wally not being one to refrain from flirting rushed over to her, grabbing her hand and placing a light kiss to it, "It's so nice to meet such a cutie like you're self, my name is Wally also known as Kid Flash!"

That was as far as Wally got before Artemis pushed him to the side with a scowl, "Idiot! She looks about ready to faint! Don't scare her," clearing her throat, Artemis faced Natasha with a smile, "Hi there, my name is Artemis, and ignore Wally, he's just a big flirt."

Megan hovered over to Natasha, "My name is Miss Martian, but on Earth I am known as Megan! The guy over there brooding is Superboy, don't worry he's just doesn't do well with change." Natasha nodded her head in understanding. Batman cleared his throat again and looked over at Megan and Superboy, "Natasha will also be staying here for a while, so I expect nice hospitality," A glare was shot at Superboy under his mask, "And treat her like you would any of your other friends."

Megan gave a giant smile and hugged Natasha tightly, "Oh this will be great! We can do so much together, it'll be so much fun!"

Before Megan could get more words out, she let out a surprised yelp and reeled back eyes wide with confusion, her hair was standing on end and her shirt was slightly burnt, Superboy being the ever short tempered one had Natasha pinned to the wall, scowl in place.

Natasha gave a slight gag at being slightly choked and gripped his arm. He glared at her with such hatred she felt her fear beginning to seep in and started to shake, Robin gave a slight worried look and stepped towards Superboy, only to be held back by Batman shaking his head. "They need to learn."

"Let...go." Natasha wheezed, her grip on his arm tightening. Superboy let out a growl and winced slightly, her grip was starting to burn and the hairs on his neck stood up in alarm. Superboy let out a hiss and let go of her neck and watched as she slumped to ground, little specks of ashes falling around her, looking at his hand he raised his eyebrow slightly.

Everything was silent and no one dared to move, Batman being the adult walked over to both of them and looked between the two with a slight twitch of his lips nodded his head slightly.

"Superboy, meet your new mission partner."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it, review and constructive criticism is welcomed! **


End file.
